Sōsuke Aizen
"The gaze into the sun." - Tite Kubo is the former captain of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13; he later leaves Soul Society with his followers, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen. His lieutenant was Momo Hinamori. During his service, he secretly conducted research together with his two accomplices on achieving new heights of power by combining the powers of Shinigami and Hollows. When Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends invade Seireitei to rescue Rukia Kuchiki from execution, he manages to lay hands on the Hōgyoku with an elaborate plan involving Rukia's execution and the attempts to rescue her, manipulating most of the other captains of Soul Society according to his will. After obtaining the Hōgyoku, he declares his intentions openly. The principal antagonist of the series, he resides in Hueco Mundo together with Ichimaru and Tōsen, commanding an army of Arrancar and Hollows, his ultimate goal being to overthrow Soul Society along with the Soul King and take his place as god of the world. Currently, the three are at war in Karakura Town. Appearance In Hueco Mundo, Aizen is first seen wearing Arrancar clothes over his Shihakusho. Aizen currently wears full clothing similar in style to the Arrancar; he is also seated on a throne, implying that he has some level of political power. Prior to his departure from Soul Society, he appeared as a mild-featured man with brown scholarly hair enhanced by square glasses. He wears the standard Shinigami uniform with a captain's haori. However, during his ascent to Hueco Mundo, he removed his glasses and swept a hand through his hair, revealing menacing eyes and a very different hairstyle (swept back hair, with a strand hanging in his face). As he had previously revealed to Renji Abarai, the Aizen they all knew never existed and this would seem to be a visual representation of that claim. Personality Despite his current villainous status and former position of authority, Aizen is a surprisingly polite, soft-spoken intellectual, often addressing his subordinates by their given names. He rarely shows any sign of alarm or distress and often has entire situations planned out well in advance. When ever confronted, Aizen is causal and uncaring, attempting to draw out a conversion and make small talk, which often infuriates the one he is talking to. Aizen initially appeared to be a very kind, well-respected captain and was looked up to by many, especially his Lieutenant Momo Hinamori. However, this was just a mask to disguise his manipulative and very dangerous nature. In truth, he cares very little for his underlings (both past and present), and is willing to use almost everyone around him as pawns in his twisted game of "chess". In his own words, Aizen claims to be unaffected by any form of morals or ethics as he views them as mere restriction on his potential. He is, therefore, willing to stop at nothing to further his selfish ambitions, including manipulating or killing anyone if he deems necessary. He is fond of long, complicated, and somewhat convoluted plots, many of which do not have any real reason until he reveals them, and frequently appears to toy with his underlings for amusement. Unlike most of the other Shinigami who appear to have some kind of honor and kindness, including some Espada, Aizen lacks genuine compassion and honor. During his time as a captain, he was known to like tofu, but he disliked boiled eggs. In his free time, he often read and he also gave a special lecture of calligraphy at the Shinigami Academy, given that he excelled in this branch of arts. This optional course was immensely popular among the Shinigami students, and many of them felt great sorrow at Aizen's "sudden departure".Bleach Official Bootleg As the commander of his army of Arrancar, Aizen controls his new minions either through acquired respect or fear. Ulquiorra Cifer, one of his noticeably loyal subordinates, revealed in a conversation with Orihime Inoue that they are all "here to further Aizen's ambitions". For more rowdy individuals like Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, he keeps them in line through intimidation and mind games. The Arrancar Iceringer also claims that they follow Aizen because he has no fear, something which beings born from fear and despair find inspiring. Other Arrancar occasionally follow Aizen for reasons unique to themselves, such as Szayel Aporro Granz, who follows Aizen with the hopes that he will eradicate the world of all non-Hollows. To date, the equally manipulative Gin Ichimaru is the only person who seems to be able to see through Aizen's manipulation. Ichimaru has also shown that he has some sense of Aizen's emotions and feelings, correctly identifying that Aizen was enjoying the invasion of Ichigo and his friends and their successes within Las Noches,Bleach manga; Chapter 255, page 11 as well as picking-up on the fact that Aizen had registered the arrival of Hinamori in battle of Fake Karakura Town and was surprised by it.Bleach manga; Chapter 334, page 3 By contrast, Kaname Tōsen has shown no such understanding and has fallen victim to one of Aizen's more minor mind games when Aizen off-handedly manipulated him into punishing Grimmjow for him while Aizen himself kept-up his appearance of benevolence.Bleach manga; Chapter 213, pages 9-16 Aizen's true objective is to overthrow the king of the Soul Society. As he and his fellow traitor captains departed the Soul Society, he told Jūshirō Ukitake that "no one has stood on the top of the world", not even the gods, but he aspires to "stand in the heavens and end the unbearable vacancy on the world's throne". To do this, he needs the , a tri-pronged golden key that opens a portal to the dimension in which the Soul King resides. While the location of the key is known only to Captain-Commander Yamamoto, Aizen knows how the original was created and how to manufacture another. To do this, 100,000 souls need to be gathered together (which will kill all the entities used) and vaporize a significant portion of the area used in its forging. His sights are therefore set on Karakura Town, which has an unusually large concentration of spirit particles.Bleach manga; Chapter 233, pages 8-13 History 's Lieutenant.]] Approximately 110 years ago Aizen is seen making his way to the 5th Division living quarters of his captain, Shinji Hirako. He and Shinji have a discussion about style and trends before they make their way to the promotion ceremony being held at the 1st Division headquarters. As they get there he witnesses Hiyori Sarugaki attack his captain and the two get into a childish argument. He follows behind while the other captains congregate and have a brief discussion on the status of the Gotei 13. Overhearing Shunsui Kyōraku mention that the previous captain of the Squad 12 was promoted, Aizen interrupts and asks what Kyōraku meant by it. Aizen initially conjectures that the promotion is to Central 46. However, Shunsui explains that it has nothing to do with the Central 46 and that the previous Squad captain Hikifune has being accepted into the the Zero Division also known as the the Royal Guard. Aizen is left surprised at the revelation.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, pages 3-15 The following night, after Kisuke Urahara's appointment as the new captain of the 12th Division, Shinji has a short talk with him about his new role. While leaving Shinji asks, "How long do you plan on watching us from over there?". Using his hand, Shinji reveals Aizen concealed behind some form of camouflage. Aizen compliments his captain and asks him when did he sense him there, to which Shinji replies ever since he was in his mothers womb, and orders Aizen to follow. Aizen notes that won't do at all. Aizen then comments on how scary a person Shinji is, to which Shinji replies that Aizen is the scary one.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, pages 17-18 The very next night, Aizen sees Gin Ichimaru killing the 3rd seat of their division, and informs him that he is impressed by his skill. Aizen then asks him how he found the fight, to which Gin states he found it pathetic.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, pages 17-19 9 years later, Shinji and Aizen are walking around the Seireitei when they come across Urahara, Hiyori and 3rd Seat Mayuri Kurotsuchi. While Shinji once again engages in a childish fight and argument with Hiyori, Aizen asks Urahara if he has heard the news to which Urahara tells him he hasn't. Shinji proceeds to take up the tale and tells Urahara about the series of strange deaths having taken place in Rukongai. Shinji also informs him that the 9th Division has been sent to handle the investigation.Bleach manga; Chapters -105 to -109 With the disappearance of the 9th Division, captain-commander Yamamoto calls an emergency meeting and assembles a team to investigate. After coming into contact with Hollowfied 9th Division members the investigation team is dispatched by an unseen assailant.Bleach manga; Chapters -102 to -100 Aizen is seen wandering around at night by captain Shunsui Kyōraku and some other Shinigami on guard, while the investigation team is still out searching.Bleach manga; Chapter -100, pages 2-3 It is later revealed that 9th Division 5th seat, Kaname Tōsen, was behind the betrayal of the 9th Division, having stabbed Kensei Muguruma in the back and killed Kasaki, Shinobu Eishima and Todō Gizaeimon, who were accompanying Kensei. He subsequently subdued the team sent to locate the missing 9th Division members using his Bankai. When captain Shinji Hirako of the 5th Division, asks him why he betrayed his captain, he is surprised to be answered by his own lieutenant Aizen, who states that Tōsen didn't betray anyone and that he is, in fact, very loyal, and he just faithfully followed his orders.Bleach manga; Chapter -100, pages 15-18 Shinji admits he isn't as surprised as he seemed to be, and Aizen asks if he suspected him, stating that he had expected that much from his captain. Shinji then explains how he knew something was dangerous about Aizen and that he couldn't be trusted. It was for those reasons that Shinji chose him to be his lieutenant, so that he could keep an eye on him. Aizen tells him that he is grateful, as due to his deep seated doubts he didn't suspect a thing. When Shinji states that he already made it known that he had suspected him, Aizen elaborates stating that he didn't realize that for the whole past month, it wasn't him walking behind him. Aizen proceeds to explain the power of his Zanpakutō, Kyōka Suigetsu. Aizen informs Shinji that if he was as close to Aizen as other captains are to their lieutenants he would have been able to see through it by picking up on subtle differences between Aizen himself and Aizen's double. It was his lack of trust that kept them from getting close and as such, allowed Aizen to fool Shinji. He also explains that he could have always refused to be Shinji's lieutenant but decided against that action because his captain's suspiciousness made the position ideal to carry out his plans. Aizen thus lays the blame for Shinji and his comrades' current predicament at the feet of Shinji. Provoked by this, Shinji's anger triggers a speed-up in the Hollowfication process. Aizen thanks him for being so easily provoked and makes a note of the observed connection between Hollowfication and agitated emotions.Bleach manga; Chapter -99 As he gets ready to kill Shinji and the others, Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi arrive to stop Aizen from dispatching his captain. Aizen and Urahara have a brief discussion about what is transpiring, with Aizen acting innocent at first until Urahara notes that the investigation team doesn't have simple injuries, but are in fact going through Hollowfication. Aizen commends Urahara on his deduction and reveals himself to be behind the disappearances in the Rukongai. As Aizen has been engaging in early experiments on Shinigami/Hollow hybrids, which involved using an unknown device to cause spirits to transform into Hollows, he is responsible for turning his former captain and seven other Shinigami into Vizards. Though Aizen refuses to go into any of those details.Bleach manga; Chapter -98, pages 2-14 Aizen proceeded to leave the scene of the crime with his henchmen, stating that "there's nothing more to do there". To stop them from retreating, Tessai performs Hadō #88. "Hiryugekizokushintenraiho" spell against them, only to be countered by Aizen using Bakudō #81. "Danku", allowing them to escape.Bleach manga; Chapter -98, pages 2-14 Some point after the Hollowfication incident, Aizen became Captain of the 5th Division and made Gin is Vice-captain. Aizen continued to experiment of hollows and while testing out a new breed of Menos hollows capable of concealing their reiatsu, Aizen interest was piqued by the then first years Momo Hinamori, Izuru Kira, and Renji Abarai. Realising their potential, Aizen took them all into his division. While the obedient and loyal Kira and Hinamori become the Lieutenants of the 3rd and 5th Divisions under Gin and Aizen, respectively, Renji proved to be too rebellious and was transferred to the 11th Division (later transferring to the 6th to became that squad's vice-captain).Bleach anime; Episode 46''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 79, pages 9-11 Gin and Tōsen later became captains of the 3rd and 9th Divisions, respectively, but remained loyal only to Aizen. According to Aizen, even when Hinamori was his lieutenant, he always thought of Gin as his subordinate.Bleach manga; Chapter 170, page 12 At some point during their captaincy Aizen, Gin and Tōsen, secretly visit Baraggan Luisenbarn, King of Hueco Mundo and Lord of Los Noches. He and Barragan engage in a light conversation and he asks Barragan to look at his Zanpakutō, he then asks Barragan if he is happy in his position and if he would join him in a new world where he will be granted more power. Baraggan dismisses this notion stating that there is no power higher then his. Aizen then releases his Shikai and shows Baraggan the decimation of his army and subjugating him in turn. Baraggan promises to seek Aizen's destruction for all eternity.Bleach manga; Chapter 371, pages 4-15 Synopsis Soul Society arc When Rukia Kuchiki is brought back to Soul Society with the Hōgyoku concealed within her body, Aizen quickly manipulates everyone into an elaborate conspiracy. Aizen first kills all the members of the Central 46 Chambers and begins moving Rukia's execution date up.Bleach manga; Chapter 168, pages 2-4 He then begins to plant suspicion within Soul Society, initially speaking of the possibility of a conspiracy with Renji Abarai (without explicitly saying he was behind it) and tries to use Gin's intrusion in repelling Ichigo Kurosaki and the Ryoka to orchestrate suspicion among the gathered captains, particularly Tōshirō Hitsugaya, who witnessed the conversation personally.Bleach manga; Chapter 79, pages 9-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 103, pages 1-3 He later uses his Zanpakutō's ability to trick everyone into believing that he has been killed and has Gin leading everyone to believe Gin himself is the murderer.Bleach manga; Chapters 100-101 He also sets up his lieutenant, Hinamori, to believe that he was likely killed by Hitsugaya, her childhood friend, to get her out of the way.Bleach manga; Chapters 129-132 Because of the nature of Rukia's sentence and execution method, the Gotei 13 splits into factions and the captains begin to fight amongst themselves. During the turmoil, Gin executes the overt aspects of the plan, which begins to be revealed when 4th Division Captain Retsu Unohana begins to suspect that there is something wrong with Aizen's supposedly dead body.Bleach manga; Chapter 171, pages 7 & 17 Aizen reveals himself by nearly killing his lieutenant and defeats Hitsugaya. He is however suddenly stopped by Unohana who had figured out something was wrong with his corpse doll, only for Aizen to reveal his corpse doll and disclose to Unohana and her lieutenant Isane Kotetsu the true abilities of his Zanpakutō leaving Unohana to deduce the ritual for being affected by the hypnosis. Aizen reveals that because of this Kaname Tōsen has always been his subordinate.Bleach manga; Chapter 171, pages 13-14 Aizen then has Gin bring the two of them to Sōkyoku Hill where Tōsen had brought Renji and Rukia to him.Bleach manga; Chapters 169-171 There he gently orders Renji to put Rukia down. As Renji refuses, he comments on Renji's stubborness, and says that, in defference to Renji's feelings, it is acceptable if he wants to hold on to her but that he'll have to just leave the arms he's holding her with behind. Aizen then draws his sword and attacks Renji, but Renji is able to draw his sword in time to dodge Aizen's attack leaving only his right arm damaged. Aizen applauds his ability to dodge and expresses happiness with the improvements in his skill since he was one of Aizen's subordinates. Aizen tells Renji that he doesn't want things to be harder, because he finds it difficult to hold back his strength to keep from crushing it when stepping on an ant. He states that as Renji's former superior officer that he finds it unbearable for a subordinate die.Bleach manga; Chapter 173, pages 1-4 As Renji challenges the assertion, and asks Aizen why he killed Hinamori. Aizen explains that it was an act of compassion, seeing as he'd trained Momo so that she could not live without him. Renji says that Aizen is not the captain he knew, and Aizen states that he was the same man, but that neither Renji nor anyone else had realized what he was. As Renji attacks with his Shikai, Aizen blocks it with his bare hand and easily cuts the segments of the blade apart while also cutting up Renji. Since Renji still refuses to give up Rukia, Aizen prepares to kill him, only to be stopped by Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 173, pages 16-18 Ichigo teams up with Renji, but even after using Renji's strongest attack with his Shikai to create an opening for Ichigo the attack fails. Aizen displays his prowess by effortlessly disposing of them, first by blocking Ichigo's blade with a single finger and nearly cutting him in half. He then begins to drag Rukia off, while explaining his plans to the critically injured but still conscious Ichigo. later critically injures the 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura with a level 90 Kidō spell. Afterwards, he removes the Hōgyoku from Rukia's body by using information from research by Kisuke Urahara hidden in the chambers of Central 46. .]] Surprised that the proceedure didn't kill her, and having no further use for her, he orders Gin to kill Rukia as he prepares to leave. However as Rukia is saved by Byakuya Kuchiki. He turns around and is about to draw his Zanpakutō in order to finish her himself, but is suddenly blocked by Yoruichi Shihōin. He is threatened with death from Soifon's Zanpakutō if he so much as moves. He calls Yoruichi a nostalgic face but he still appears confident. Aizen then notes how not even Yoruichi and Soifon will be able to come after him while fighting them. Kukaku Shiba and Jidanbō arrive to assist. Gin is suddenly restrained by Rangiku Matsumoto, prompting him to apologize for being unable to help Aizen. They are suddenly all surrounded by every captain and lieutenant of the Gotei 13 still capable of moving. However Aizen just smiles and says that it is time. Realizing something is wrong Yoruichi yells for Soifon to get away, and runs away herself just in time. Aizen is suddenly bathed in light along with Gin and Tōsen and Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto calls the others off. He explains that Aizen, Tosen, and Gin were completely untouchable the moment they were covered in that light, called a Negación, a seperate world created by Menos Grande when rescuing one of their own, to transport them to Hueco Mundo. While leaving, Aizen removes his glasses and change his hair style by combing a hand through it. His glasses evaporate into dust. He then proceeds to announce his goal to stand atop of the world in the heavens and take the place of the absent gods, something no one has ever done before.Bleach manga; Chapters 177-178 Arrancar arc From there, Aizen changes his clothing style to resemble that of the Arrancar, and begins to create several Arrancar. At some point he also finds Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback and is impressed with the Arrancar. He asks if the mountains of Hollows were killed by him and Starrk tells him that they just died. He then makes an offer to Starrk to join him as an ally. Starrk believes Aizen to be strong and agrees to join him.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, pages 4-7 He eventually sends Grand Fisher and two other strong-levelled Hollows to the living world.Bleach manga; Chapters 184-187 Grand Fisher is killed by Isshin Kurosaki and the other two are killed by Ryūken Ishida.Bleach manga; Chapter 186, pages 6-10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 187, pages 17-18 Isshin and Urahara contemplate that Aizen sent these pseudo-Arrancar to Earth to look for information on Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 188 Later, he sends Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy Riyalgo to find Ichigo and report on his progress. They almost kill Tatsuki, Chad, and Orihime, and Yammy manages to kill a square radius of people in the park.Bleach manga; Chapters 191-194 After the mission is completed, Ulquiorra and Yammy head to a meeting consisting of Aizen and 20 other Arrancar (including fellow Espada members Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Tia Harribel). Ulquiorra, who can crush his left eye, uses the dust from it to show what he has seen himself to the others and Aizen. Grimmjow, Shawlong, and Di Roy question Ulquiorra and Yammy on why they just did not kill them as ordered, though Ulquiorra claims that Ichigo does not pose much of a threat to Aizen or the Espada.Bleach manga; Chapters 197-198 Grimmjow and his Fracción (Shawlong, Edrad, Nakeem, Yylfordt, and Di Roy) later invade Karakura Town without orders, causing Kaname Tōsen to travel there and bring back Grimmjow (his Fracción were killed during their unauthorized mission) and punishes Grimmjow himself, when Aizen refuses to take action.Bleach manga; Chapter 213, pages 11-17 Later, after examining Orihime Inoue's powers, Aizen decides to initiate another invasion on Karakura Town, letting Ulquiorra hand-pick the invasion force; though Aizen personally sends Grimmjow as well. Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Yammy, Luppi, and Wonderweiss Margera go to invade Karakura Town to capture Orihime.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, pages 13-18. Ulquiorra succeeds in forcing Orihime to join Aizen's side and brings her to Las Noches, where he has her display her power by restoring Grimmjow's amputated left arm, explaining to the Arrancar present that Orihime's powers are rejection, meaning she is able to "reject" anything that has happened. Orihime also restores Grimmjow's Espada tattoo (at Grimmjow's request). Grimmjow immediately kills his replacement, Luppi, with his newly restored arm.Bleach manga; Chapters 236-240 Hueco Mundo arc , and Kaname Tōsen after their defection from Soul Society.]] Aizen's plan of capturing Orihime is revealed to be a ruse on his part. By kidnapping her, he inspires Ichigo and his friends to attempt a rescue, thereby depriving Soul Society of a valuable military asset. Furthermore, when four captains assist in her rescue, adding to the three that have already defected, Soul Society is left at half its regular strength.Bleach manga; Chapter 314, pages 8-14 Up until the point where Ichigo has his face off with Ulquiorra, Aizen is mostly seen monitoring Ichigo and his friends alongside the Espada. Fake Karakura Town arc As he leaves to destroy Karakura Town, he seals the portals the intruders used to access Hueco Mundo, effectively stranding them there until his return and leaves Ulquiorra in charge of Las Noches.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, page 14 Though Soul Society is able to substitute the town for an abandoned facsimile, Aizen only muses that he will have to travel to Soul Society to destroy the real town after he and his forces (Gin, Tōsen, the top three Espada and their Fracción) defeat the remaining captains. Before his group is able to take action, Aizen is trapped in Yamamoto's fire prison and is unable to fight. Nevertheless, he claims that such action will be unnecessary, for that the power of his Espada alone will be enough to defeat the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 316, pages 6-15 When Hinamori arrives in the Fake Karakura Town to assist Matsumoto, he has a somewhat intrigued look in his eyes upon sensing that his former lieutenant, whom he assumed he killed, was alive. When Gin asks him if anything is wrong, Aizen calmly states that Hinamori's presence won't make any difference.Bleach manga; Chapter 334, pages 5-6 He is later seen again when Fūrā arrived in the Fake Karakura Town alongside Wonderweiss Margera and blew out the fire prison where Yamamoto had encased him, Gin and Tōsen in. He is heard remarking how the smell of death is splendid and is then seen walking free with his two comrades, believing the smell fits the occasion.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, pages 13-14 Everyone is alerted to his presence, which noticeably scares Izuru Kira, who fears that Soul Society may have lost. However, the Vizard arrived and after a short battle against a group of Gillians, Shinji Hirako confronts Aizen. Shinji attempts to slash at Aizen, but is then stopped by Kaname Tōsen as Aizen looks on.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 1 As the battle continues and as Barragan comes close to his death, he launches his blade at Aizen in a desperate attempt to kill the person responsible for him losing his position as King of Hueco Mundo. But his own Respira destroys the axe before it can even reach Aizen, who simply looks away. Both Stark and Harribel notice this, and the former even comments on the fact that Aizen has nothing to say at the Segunda's passing.Bleach manga; Chapter 371, pages 16-17 Aizen observes Starrk's defeat as the Primera Espada falls to the ground''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 375, pages 8-9 and subsequently takes notice of the fight between Tia Harribel and Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadōmaru and Tōshirō Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, page 18 He stops the fight between Gin and Shinji, telling Gin that was enough and states that it is time to get this fight over with. He uses Shunpo and appears near Harribel's battle who is noticeably surprised by his sudden disruption. He slashes her straight across her torso with his Zanpakutō, dealing her a serious wound. Her face displays surprise as he tells her that it appears that she is not strong enough to fight for him. After this, he tells Gin and Kaname that it's time to go.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, pages 18-22 Aizen laments to Harribel that after all the trouble he went through gathering the Espada, that he alone would be more powerful then all of them. Harribel looks at him with rage and stabs her sword into his chest, impaling him. Aizen's expression does not change as he says dealing with her is such a pain, surprising Harribel. She then realizes she attacked an illusion and that she has been stabbed in her back in her left shoulder by Aizen. He then tells her he will never let her raise her sword to him again, to which he withdraws his sword as she falls to the city below. Aizen then tells everyone to come at him, calling out the Gotei 13 and the "shoddy Arrancar wannabes".Bleach manga; Chapter 376, pages 1-7 As Shinji warns the Vizard, especially Hiyori, to not approach Aizen carelessly, Aizen begins to taunt them, telling them that it doesn't matter if they approach him cautiously or not at all as the outcome would be the same.Bleach manga; Chapter 377, pages 8-10 He also tells them that they have nothing to fear because they have already died that night 100 years ago.Bleach manga; Chapter 377, pages 11-12 This taunt sends Hiyori over the edge and she charges him, only to be bifurcated by Gin Ichimaru.Bleach manga; Chapter 377, page 12 Later, Aizen is seen taunting Shinji over the idea of trust and saying anyone who trusts another person is weak, even saying that those who put their trust in him were foolish. Shinji eventually leaves Hiyori with Hachi and uses Shunpo to appear in front of Aizen. Aizen then tells Shinji he will show how he will become a God people will have no choice but to believe in.Bleach manga; Chapter 383, page 13-16 Powers & Abilities High Intellect: Arguably the most fearsome trait of Aizen is his tremendous intellect. He is well-versed in the history, strategy, tactics of the Soul Society, and is privy to knowledge previously unknown to many, such as knowing of the existence of the ōken, as well as the obscure method in which to make one.Bleach manga; Chapter 223, page 8-13 He has also created several hollows and Arrancar while being able to avoid arousing any suspicion from most of his fellow Shinigami, most likely due to his Zanpakutō's illusionary abilities.Bleach manga; Chapter 175, pages 11-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 229, page 14-17 He also, for over 110 years, had been engaging in experiments that involved unique and highly dangerous manipulations of spirit energy and spirit particles. His most startling experiment involves the Hollowfication of Shinigami, something unseen before and still unknown to have ever taken place again.Bleach manga; Chapter -104, pages 3-4 He has an innate knowledge of the Hōgyoku, rivalling that of its creator, Kisuke Urahara, even the extent required for him to destroy it.Bleach manga; Chapter 175, pages 13-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 176, pages 19-23 Master Manipulator: Throughout the series since his public betrayal of the Soul Society, he has shown himself to be a very crafty and cunning man. The most noticeable trait is his ability to deceive and manipulate others around them in multiple manners. For years, he was effectively able to convince everyone around him that he was a kind-hearted man with the best intentions for the Soul Society, while still performing horrific actions.Bleach manga; Chapter 173, pages 5 & 7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 175, pages 7-8 He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. He is also a powerful strategist, capable of formulating well-thought-out plans several steps ahead of others. These plans are incredibly involved and detailed, and are planned-out with the long term in mind, making them seem slightly convoluted. His most well known plan spans over 110 years, a great accomplishment given that it required moving people around like pieces on a chessboard, as well as making sure they played the role he had planned out for them.Bleach manga; Chapter 170, pages 10-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter -104, pages 3-4''Bleach'' manga; Chapter -108 He is masterful when it comes to "plans within plans," such as kidnapping Orihime, allowing him to use her abilities to extend the shelf life of the Hōgyoku, and to trap the Ryōka and 4 Captains after the departure of Gin, Tōsen and himself in Hueco Mundo, making it easier for him to accomplish the ends of his first plan, to create the ōken and gain access to the Royal Dimension.Bleach manga; Chapter 240, pages 11-16''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 314, page 10-12 Master Tactician: He has also shown himself as a powerful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation. Though it can be said that the majority of his tactics rely heavily on his Zanpakutō's special ability, there are few better tactics than manipulating all the senses of your opponents, making it easier for one to attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, pages 12-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 170, pages 21-22 Kidō Master: Aizen has a great mastery at using Kidō spells. He is skilled enough to use Kidō without the use of their incantation; he used the Black Coffin (ranked 90) spell, and even though he did not control it entirely (utilizing only a third of the spell's original strength), it was sufficient enough to disable fellow Captain Sajin Komamura.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, pages 13-15 He has even used the Splitting Void (ranked 81) spell to block another Kidō attack by Tessai Tsukabishi, who was Captain of the Kidō Corps and reasonably the most proficient Kidō master in the Soul Society at the time, while Aizen himself was only a lieutenant.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, pages 14-15 Enhanced Strength: He is powerful enough to stop Ichigo's Bankai with just one index finger (albeit Ichigo was already battle-worn from fighting Byakuya Kuchiki) and almost cut him in half with a single swing of a sword. He also stopped Renji's Shikai with his bare hand and broke it with one swing, injuring Renji in the process. He was even able to stop Komamura's giant blade with his bare hand, proving his strength was more than enough to combat someone of his same level.Bleach manga; Chapter 173, page 3''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 174, page 4''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 176, page 8 Immense Spiritual Power: Even by captain-level standards, Aizen has shown to have tremendous spiritual energy. Marechiyo Ōmaeda commented that Aizen's very presence is monstrously overwhelming.Bleach manga; Chapter 316, page 8 A hint to his actual level of spirit power is given when he turns Wonderweiss Margera into an Arrancar; before activating the Hōgyoku, and states that despite its half-awakened state, it can be fully activated when temporarily fusing with someone with twice as much spiritual power (referring to himself) as an average captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, page 16 The force of Aizen's spiritual power is also great enough to, without any visible effort, bring the 6th Espada to his knees''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 245, pages 11-12. He has commented that it takes a lot for him not to "crush an ant" (referring to Renji) in his path. He also claims that he is more powerful than all of the Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 376, pages 1-2 Master Swordsmanship Specialist: While the full extent of his prowess has yet to be known, he has demonstrated the ability to effortlessly fight back an opponent's Shikai with his own blade still sealed. He has also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of striking through very sturdy targets, such as Renji's Shikai''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 173, page 11 and Harribel's Hierro. Flash Steps Master: He is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place.Bleach manga; Chapter 174, page 19 Though it's questionable if he is as fast as Yoruichi Shihōin or Soifon, especially seeing as they both caught him before he was able to unsheathe his sword to engage in battle before his escape from the Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 177, page 8 Zanpakutō : In its sealed form, it resembles a normal katana. The only decoration is the crossguard, which is a hexagon instead of a rectangle. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. It has a green handle. *'Shikai': The release command is and is used to both activate and deactivate it.Bleach manga; Chapter 171, page 9The name Kyōka Suigetsu hints at its illusionary properties; the moon reflected in water and a flower in a mirror are things that can be seen but not held. It is a Chinese saying for seeing and desiring something that is a dream that cannot be easily grasped in hand, teaching people about temptations. :Shikai Special Ability: Kyōka Suigetsu's Shikai ability is Complete Hypnosis (完全催眠, kanzen saimin). Bleach manga; Chapter 171, page 11 It controls the five senses to the point that it can make the target misinterpret another person's form, shape, mass, feel and smell to be that of the enemy. The initiation condition for the hypnosis is to show the enemy the release of Kyōka Suigetsu. After seeing it just once, that person will completely succumb to the hypnosis. After that, every time it is released, that person will become Aizen's unwilling slave. Since the spell works when you see the ritual, those who can not see are consequently immune to the hypnosis.Bleach manga; Chapter 171, pages 12-13 When he turns off the hypnosis by force of will, the image shown melts away/shatters. Kyōka Suigetsu's Complete Hypnosis is absolutely flawless; even if the target is aware that they are under the hypnosis, they cannot resist its influence.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, page 15 Kyōka Suigetsu's hypnotic abilities make it a highly useful tool in combat, as Aizen can quickly create simple or complex illusions to deceive opponents. By creating a decoy of himself, or other illusions to distract his opponents, Aizen can hide his own movements and attack with impunity; his opponent, meanwhile, will remain focused on the illusion until it's too late to react.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, pages 12-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 170, pages 21-22 :While the illusions Kyōka Suigetsu creates are quite powerful, those with considerable power and skill themselves may be able to note slight differences in the illusions compared to the real thing, even if they are not able to determine what, precisely, is different. Captain Retsu Unohana was able to detect something was amiss with Aizen's fake corpse, even though she did not realize what until seeing Aizen alive. This is how Aizen has deceived many people and killed them, including one of his own allies, the Tres Espada, Tia Harribel. *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed. Appearance in other media Aizen is an unlock-able character in the Bleach video games. Most games have him as the final boss. He is the last opponent in Bleach: Soul Carnival. He is no doubt powerful and his Black Coffin Kidō spell is one of his best attacks. He also makes use of his Zanpakutō's illusionary abilities throughout most of the games. He is not seen in the films; though, in the second OVA, he is seen drinking coffee at the very end with Gin and Tōsen. He also has his own Bleach Beat Collection, Hanabira and Kyōka Suigetsu. Quotes *"Remember this, Tōshirō. Admiration is the emotion furthest from understanding." *"No one stands on the top of the world. Not you, not me, not even gods. But the unbearable vacancy of the throne in the sky is over. From now on...I will be sitting on it." *"The betrayal you can see is trivial. What is truly fearsome, is the betrayal that you don't see, Captain Hirako." *(To Hitsugaya)"Don't use such strong words...it makes you look weak." *(To Ichigo) "Hm? I meant to sever you from the waist down, but...too shallow, I guess." *"The Sōsuke Aizen you knew...never existed to begin with." *(To Gin) "Just remember, don't underestimate me." *"What's one or two pieces of dust to scatter?" *"Dispersing the enemy's strength...that's the first rule of battle, isn't it?" *(To Orihime) "A girl like you should smile more often...Overcast skies blot out the sun and that always brings people's spirits down...So why not let the sun shine for the time being anyway..." *(To Orihime) "Please think of the fact that I have shown you this as a sign of my trust in you. Your power is the rejection of events. It reverses everything that has occurred, and annihilates the event itself. It is an extraordinary power. I need your power, Orihime. You will use that power of yours for my sake, won't you?" *(To Gin and Tōsen) "That's exactly what the smell of death should be like. The smell of death...splendid isn't it? It fits the situation perfectly." *(To Tia Harribel) "I'm done with you. It appears you're not strong enough to fight for me." *(To Tia Harribel indirectly) "I never thought, after all the trouble I went through gathering you Espada, that I alone would be more powerful than the lot of you." *(To Shinji Hirako) "Please... hope, faith, reliance... Those are spoken by the weak. I have no need of such words" *(To Shinji Hirako) "I guess it's only natural for inferior beings to ride on the coattails of their superior counterparts. If they wish to keep their lives, they have no choice but to obediently comply. It's a never ending chain... as the ones who are burdened with that trust, in order to escape that burden, seek to find someone even greater than themselves. These greater beings then seek others even greater than themselves to shelter them. This is how Gods are born. But make no mistake. They all still abide to me. Because from this point onward, you will witness first hand the power of the god they foolishly placed their faith in. I will become that god they have no choice but to believe in" References Navigation de:Sōsuke Aizen es:Sōsuke Aizen Category:Characters Category:Shinigami captains Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Former Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Exiled Shinigami